Um, Can you repeat that?
by Mors427
Summary: When Kari confesses to T.K, well things don't happen as they should. Read to find out more.


So... I do not own Digimon. Enjoy!

Two best friends were walking home from school. One a blonde boy with blue eyes, and signature white hat complained "it's so boring waiting for your photography club to end Kari." The brunette said playfully "well if it's so boring why don't you just go home early? No one's forcing you, and besides you don't here me complaining about your basketball practices T.K." T.K let out a small chuckle.

"First off I'm pretty sure Tai is forcing me, not that I mind walking with you, and secondly the reason you don't complain is because you enjoy watching me play basketball." He said matter-of-factly, and the brunette knew he was right.

"And here I thought Davis was the arrogant one." She mumbled. "What was that?"

"Ah nothing Takashi." The blond put his hand on his heart. "You're calling me by my last name? You wound me Kamiya." He said theatrical. She laughed while shaking her head. They entered a comfortable silence both of them thinking similar things. _Come on just confess you like him\her. Just follow Yolei\Mat's advice. _They got to Kari's door without saying anything more. "See you later Kari." He said walking away.

"Wait T.K!" She called after him. He stopped and turned around. "Listen, I uh-" _Come on Kari! You got his attention just say it! _She screamed in her head. "Ireallylikeyouandwanttogooutwithyou."She said in one breath while closing her eyes. The response she got was not the one she wanted. "What?" He asked confused, he didn't really hear what she said.

"Come on T.K don't make me repeat it, just accept or don't." Kari pleaded to the blonde. "Um." He replied unsurely. "Are you sure you can't repeat it?"

"No, it's embarrassing." Kari said adamantly.

"Um." T.K said still confused. Kari's eyes started to well up with tears. "You could at least give me a proper response." She said running to her house. "Wait Kari!" The blonde said too late. "What did I do wrong? I'll just apologize next time I see her." He said as he began walking home worried about his best friend/crush.

The next day at school T.K was walking to his next class with Ken and Davis. "So did you see the soccer game yesterday?" The goggle head asked excitedly. T.K merely shook his head as two of his friends started chatting about the game. Then he saw Yolei and Kari walking by. "Hey Kari, listen I'm-"

"Humph." Kari sighed and walked away. Yolei had different plans. She walked over to T.K and slapped him. "You jerk. How dare you play with Kari's feelings?" Then she walked after Kari. T.K held his face while his two friends looked at him confused. "T.S what did you do?" Davis asked him. The blonde merely shook his head. "I don't know."

"You should probably just apologize then, and hope it never comes back up." Ken told him. "Well it's kind of hard to apologize when she ignores me, and your girlfriend slaps me."

"Oh well it just means I have a better shot with her now that your out of the way." Davis said smugly, while his two friends rolled their eyes. "Please Davis, I think Izzy has a better chance than you." The blonde said jokingly. Davis slumped his shoulders. "That's just mean." Ken laughed as they both patted their leader's shoulders.

At the end of the school day Kari was still not talking to T.K and it was killing him. He started his walk through Odaiba. _Okay it's time to swallow my pride and ask for advice... again. _T.K let out a sigh. _Alright so who to ask? Mat's on tour so he's out. Tai probably just wants to kill me for whatever I did so he's out. All the other guy digidestined won't know anything. Yolei is angry at me too. That only leaves one person, who I probably would have gone to second no matter what. _His thoughts ended as he found himself at the Takenouchi apartment. _Here's hoping she doesn't slap me too. _He rang the door bell and within seconds the door opened revealing the crest bearer of love, Sora. "Hey T.K what's up?"

"Um, I sort of have a problem." He said nervously. "And since your so nervous, and came to me it must be girl problems, am I right?" T.K meekly nodded. "Well then come on in and tell me all about your problems with Kari?"

"Wait how did you know it's Kari? Did Mat tell you?!" He asked scared. She started laughing as they entered and sat on a couch. "T.K it's just so obvious. I mean the way you follow her like a love sick puppy, the way you stare at her, and the fact you mumble her name when you think no one's looking."

"Wait so how many people know?"

"Oh everyone except Davis and Kari." She said smiling. "Including Matt?" Sora nodded. "The jerk was making it so hard for me when I told him. He is so losing his hair gel when he gets home." Sora laughed. "Anyways, what's up with you and Kari."

"She's angry at me and I don't know what I did." He said exasperated. "Alright, wow, wasn't expecting that. Um when did she start being angry at you?"

"Yesterday after I walked her home, she asked me a question-"

"What was the question?" She asked intrigued. "I don't know because she said it too fast for me to understand. Then she started asking me to answer her, when I said um too much, she started to cry and ran into her apartment. Then today at school, she ignored my attempt at an apology, and Yolei slapped me." Then he groaned. "Girls are so complicated."

"Hey!" She said slightly offended, T.K looked at her innocently. "Hi." She chuckled. "You know that never works with Mat, why would it work with you?"

"Well he doesn't have the Takashi charm." He said grinning, and then they both started laughing. "So any advice?" He asked full of hope. "Yeah, what you want to do is do something really romantic, squeeze in an apology, and confess."

"That's it?" He asked surprised, and she nodded. "If it's from you then yeah. You should probably get her rose too." T.K shook his head. "Kari thinks roses are overrated. She prefers lilies."

"Then go get her." He nodded and raced out of her apartment yelling a thanks, so he could start on his plan.

A couple of days have passed, and now T.K's plan ready. Kari is still not talking to T.K, and the blonde was avoiding Tai, afraid of what he would do to the young digidestined. "Alright kindness, you know what to do?" T.K asked nervously over the walkie-talkie. "Yep, move in after five minutes." The blue haired teen replied.

"Alright, and thanks. Over, and out." Ken walked to the front door of the Kamiya residence thinking, _is all of this really necessary. _Ken knocked on the door, and in a few seconds it was opened revealing a tall brunette. "Hey Ken, what's up?"

"Nothing much Tai, I was just bored so I figured I'd drop by, and see if and Davis wanted to play a game." He said holding a soccer ball. Tai grinned. "Awesome let's go get Davis." Then Tai forcefully dragged Ken away, both grinning for very different reasons.

Kari was in her room trying to do homework, but her mind was on other things. _This shouldn't be bothering me as much as it does. I mean it's just that the one guy I trust more than anything, and have liked since forever wouldn't answer a simple question. _"Ugh, men are pigs. Maybe I should swear off men." Then she looked down at her history textbook that was on a page about the Greek goddess Artemis. "Note to self don't try making life decisions while reading myths." Just then the doorbell rang. Kari went to answer the door since everyone else was out. When she got to the door there was no one there. Just a letter and a boutique of lilies. She smiled her favourite. She took the items inside as she started reading the letter. "Dear, Kari. I know your mad at me, but I can't stand not talking to you. I love listening to your angelic voice," at this Kari started to blush, but continued reading, "so please come to our tree, where I can do something I should have done something, a long time ago. Love T.K." Kari thought over what to do. After a few minutes Kari left the boutique in a vase of water, and left the apartment.

She found T.K over at their tree, but it was different then it should have been. Instead of the barren tree it was just last week there was a collage of colourful leaves covering the tree. Underneath the tree was a blond pacing around nervously. Kari walked forward to the blond. "T.K how did you do this?"

"T.K turned to the girl and grinned nervously. "Oh, you know collecting leaves, glue, and the last three days. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's beautiful." She says as her eyes look over the tree. "So, Kari did you, uh did you like the flowers?" He asked still nervous. "Yeah, I can't believe you still remember those were my favourite. I mentioned that when we were 8." The blond scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well you know. I just really care about you. Definitely more than a best friend should."

"T.K."

"Kari, last week I got some advice from Matt, and then a couple of days ago I got advice from Sora. Can you guess what I was asking about?" Kari thought for a bit until realization struck her. "Me?" The didgidestined of hope nodded. "Matt told me to confess, and Sora said to be romantic, so here goes. Kari, I really like you, I know your angry at me, but if you give me a chance I promised I'll make sure you never have to get mad at me again. So do you want to go out with me?" His answer came in the form of a tight hug, to which he happily returned. The brunette realized something and pulled back. "Wait a minute, how come you didn't say yes when I asked you out?"

"You asked me out?" T.K asked confused. "Yeah a few days ago. You kept saying um."

"Wait that's what you said?" Kari nodded "Kari, you spoke so fast I couldn't understand you." T.K said holding in his laughter, as Kari blushed. "So, what now?"

"Well," the blond started, "I could pick you up for a movie at 4 for a date?" Kari smiled. "That sounds good." T.K nodded, and escorted Kari back home.

"See you in a couple of hours Kari." T.K started to walk away, but Kari pulled on his sleeve. As he turned around she gently put her lips on his for a moment, and pulled back. T.K and Kari started blushing. "Bye T.K." Kari said running into her apartment. T.K would've stood there forever if a certain gogglehead didn't start knocking on his head. "Oh, hey Tai."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" T.K started blushing. "Oh you know just hanging out with Kari, and uh bye." He said as he hauled ass down the stairs.

**(One week later)**

A certain blond was lying down, with his back on a colourful tree, and a brunette was laying down between his legs. All was peaceful for the two. "T.K, where the hell are you?!" Scratch that. Kari turned her head. "T.K what did you do to Matt?" The blond pulled out a bottle of hair get. "Revenge." The two got up. "So, should I make reservations for that new restaurant at 6?" He asked as he started stretching. "If you survive."

"Well, if you survive definitely." She teases. "Well if you're not sure I'm going to survive maybe I should get a kiss for good luck?" She rolled her eyes, but obliged and gave him a small peck. "I'm not sure if that's enough luck." He said grinning. She couldn't help, but giggle as she kissed him again. "Maybe a little more." She smiled as she pulled him in for a heated kiss. They probably would never have stopped if they didn't hear "T.K let go of my sister!" Said blond pulled away immediately, and started running. "See you at 5:30 Kari!" He shouted making his escape from the two murderous brothers. Kari smiled, and walked home to get ready.

**Review and favourite. Later.**


End file.
